


Who Are Best Friends

by Katherine



Category: Two Monks Inventing Things (The Toast)
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first monk ventured, "A fox and a lion, could they hug?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Are Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janet_carter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janet_carter/gifts).



> Particularly inspired by http://the-toast.net/2014/07/21/two-monks-invent-biblical-art/

The first monk ventured, "A fox and a lion, could they hug?"

"It is difficult for them to hug," the second monk allowed. "Because their knees point different ways, and they don't properly have chins." He sounded decisive. His voice had that firmness whenever the topic could have art made of it, which was any topic really. 

"But they can be best friends," the first monk said, more of a statement than a question as the second monk had supplied that information already. The next thing he wanted to ask was trickier. "Actually, can they be better than friends?"

The second monk smiled enigmatically, not speaking, and the first monk rushed on, wanting to confirm. "They could be brothers."

"Of course they can," answered the second monk, "so long as a lioness that has a lion cub already gets a fox cub." He added, "then they'd be brothers. Twins. Like those two on the wolf." The second monk had invented that sculpture a week ago. The first monk found it memorable: there was a lot of she-wolf on the under part of her.

"They could be closer than brothers are," the first monk said. The second monk had given the lion and fox the monks' names. If he would answer that they could be not only friends but brothers, not only brothers but closer... The first monk sat hoping, ready for the second monk's answer.


End file.
